Wareware wa jikan o mitsuketa toki : When We Find Time
by luna-samma
Summary: This is a collection of one shots of the perverted Akihiko and the timid Misaki. This could be your chance to get involved in this steamy set of one shots, so read plots, review and reap the forbidden BL fruits. This is M rated so handle with caution, read at your own risk don't say i didn't warn you XD Ren Ren out luna-chan Xs PS: the title is writing in Japanese and English.


Osu my little BL friends XD you know what this means yes a one shot for the grate Akihiko and the timid Misaki. In my opinion they are the best couple in the three joint Junjou series written by Shungiku Nakamura so I have dedicated this set of one shots to my favourite BL couple.

So here is how the format works ill post the plots first for the one shots and if I get at least five good reviews from the plot lay out for each one shot ill post an extra long chapter trust me it will be worth all the review you give after all it is M rated XD

So now it's your time to get to work read and review XD

Disclaimer: sadly I do not own the Junjou series nor do I own its characters

Will you be my valentine?

**Plot:**

Akihiko was sitting on the sofa casually watching TV, it was the commercial brake, and the 60 second video was about the up and coming holiday: Valentines Day a scandal Misaki thought the sweet shops were involved in just to get their customers to give them more money. _'Ugh really….. why would the grate lord usagi-san be so interested in something to obviously scandalous?'_ and then he remembered his highnesses life long obsession of doing commoners things. _'O ya that's right because he's the grate Akihiko samma! Ugh now just wait for the question.'_ Misaki looked over at his older lover and saw he's the gradual engrossment, for the advert, washing over the man as it when on; as its end dew near Misaki mentally counted. _'Three… two… one… Misaki!'_ he smiled at the ring his lovers voice gave off when he was excited about something, just like the time he bought marimo.

"Misaki buy me some love token chocolate." The silver heard man pointed at the telly lazily, his lavender eyes sparkling little Suzuki-san in his lap. The sight of the innocent author nearly made Misaki's hart skip a beat but then he remember he was just a perverted rabbit that would do anything to get what he wanted. _'Why you little…' _Misaki's face flushed red which matched the only colour he could see, _'I see right through your plan o lord Usagi-san, you want me to buy you chocolates so you have a reason to jump me.'_ Misaki smirked looking at the hopeful author and answered.

"I wont do it!" he watched the authors exasperation change to disappointment.

"Will I never get a valentine from my beloved little puppy?' Misaki's eye's twitched and that did it.

"Why do you even want one anyway you don't eat sweets….. I'm still eating your last gifts from new years…. And am not your puppy!"

"Silly Misaki as if you need to ask such a question, were in love are we not? And how long is it going to take for you to give up on that silly pride of yours and be mine already?" Misaki was about to retort when he had to bite his tongue.

"Baka Usagi….. Stupid Usagi" he muttered and then he thought of a brilliant idea. "U-Usagi san….."

"Huu?" the author inhaled the last of his cigarette and looked at the young male again.

"You have a deadline coming up soon right?" the boy asked knowing full well he did, _'this guy is such a jerk why does he even want chocolate anyway?'_ the author looked at the boy trying to figure out where this was going so decided to play along anyway and he answered.

"Hai… it's the twelfth… why?" _'Good he's only got three days to finish.'_ The boy sniggered and continued.

"How much have you got left to do?" the perverted author smiled as the boy was weighing his ods.

"About half the book….." The small male's smirk deepened, _'this is grate hell never finish in three days.'_

"Ok I challenge the almighty Usagi-samma, finish your manuscript by the dead line and ill give you a present anything you like, however, if it's not complete by this Friday when Aikawa-san comes to pick the hard copy up there will be no valentine for you." The boy smirked and looked at the author with a confidence that he was going to win.

"Anything… I want?" The perverted author had sparkles in his eyes and Misaki couldn't believe his luck.

"Anything you want!" the boy repeated with enthusiasm to seal the deal. The older man looked at his younger lover and gave the most worrisome smirk the boy had ever witnessed but it was gone before he had time to register it.

"OK…. Misaki I accept your little challenge." The grate Akihiko said with a smug tone and the boy gulped thinking he had the upper hand.

"O-Ok good… the food will be ready soon would you like to help set the table?" the boy said smugly. The older man shook his head.

"No can do I have a date with my laptop….. Just call me when it's done and ill eat with you then." The author picked little Suzuki-san up, by the paw, stud up and turned off the TV and headed for the direction of his study. Misaki heard the door slam behind him and gulped _'there's no way hell finish in three days… there's just no way.'_

The poor boy had no idea what he had gotten himself into hadn't he learnt his lesson with that little game of Othello a while back? There was no way he was getting his own way and the boy had played into his lordships hands well he'd find out within the next three days.

**To be continued….**

Well guys that are the plot I know its short but I hope it please some of you guys. I know there is no steamy BL business however just wait for the next chapter where to real story begins. And you know what to do review review the chapter won't be posted until there is at least five good reviews.

It doesn't matter what you say coz believe it or not review help writers its true ask any writer on her. so it could be about how you liked the way it was written or the idea or even just the pairing just submit a review and you can even sagest your ideas and I might be able to add them to the actual story.

Any how thank you little minxes for reading and remember to review XD

Ren ren out

Luna-chan

Ja-nee

Xs


End file.
